


Unbroken

by scorpio_15



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio_15/pseuds/scorpio_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam contemplates moving on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my way of dealing with things. Carry on <3

 

“What’s it gonna take? Am I too intense? Too jealous-hearted? Too busy?”

Too busy, his mind supplies. 

Adam rests his head on the steering wheel and sighs, wondering how the fuck other celebrities do it. _Do they have to choose between their careers and a stable relationship? Do I?_

He swats at his car keys, still in the ignition. He knows that he’s not meant to be alone for too long. It does things to his spirit, opens doors to unhealthy places. But where is he supposed to look for love now, and should he even look? Maybe the fates will bless him again; maybe the third time will be the charm.

Well it’s not going to happen just sitting here. The only way the universe can guide him is if he’s in motion, he’s sure of it. Go be a lover, his heart tells him, go act on the world. Stay busy, meet new people, and for god’s sake, don’t brood.

Adam smiles a little, stops brooding, and gets out of the car. The night is still young, and so is he. There’s still time.

 


End file.
